shipsfandomcom-20200213-history
Supercorp
SuperCorp is the femslash ship between Kara and Lena from the Supergirl ''fandom. Canon Season 2 Kara meets Lena when she tags along with Clark to interview Lena about the Venture exploding. Although they don't exchange many words Kara is quick to consider Lena a good person. In time, Kara comes to support Lena when others question her due to the infamous Luthor reputation; they become friends. Kara and Lena quickly become friends with Kara defending and supporting Lena at every which way. Lena's relationship with the Luthor family is antagonistic at best. With Kara's constant support Lena makes a quip that she's never had family like Kara before (i.e. people who love and support her), and Kara replies that she does now. When Lena faces the death of her ex-boyfriend, Jack Spheer, Kara comforts her saying, "''I will always be your friend. And I will always protect you. I promise." When Lena is kidnapped by Rhea, the Daxamite Queen, she is beside herself. She does everything in her power to rescue her best friend, including working with Lillian Luthor, Lena's adoptive mother. Lillian warns Supergirl that when Lena finds out her identity it isn't going to end well for Kara; Lillian claims that Lena will hate Kara for having lied to her all this time. While aboard the Daxamite ship, Lena's smarts and technical prowess helps Kara board the ship to save her. When faced with the Daxamite invasion, Lena works with Supergirl (and Superman) to rid the Earth of the invaders. When face to face with Supergirl, Lena asks Supergirl if she knew that Kara Danvers was dating the Daxamite Prince seemingly angry on Kara's behalf. The question is brushed off as they fight to save Earth. In the end the Earth is saved with the help of Lena. Season 3 In the beginning of the third season we see Lena reaching out to her best friend who has been keeping everyone at a distance after the forced departure of her boyfriend. We also see Lena presenting National City with a giant Supergirl statue in honor of the Super's heroics. When CatCo is at risk of being bought by tycoon Morgan Edge, Kara runs to Lena to tell her what's going on. Lena, being a go-getter, purchases the company out from under Edge. Kara is visibly shocked and amazed when Lena tells her that she bought it. Kara goes on to tell Lena that she quit her reporter job but Lena is quick to scold her telling her to unquit. Lena's plea for Kara to return to CatCo works as we then see Kara texting Lena that she'll "see you tomorrow boss" to which Lena replies back with a heart emoji thus gaining our first true Kara smile of the season. With Lena now owning CatCo we find her being Kara's boss, something both she and Kara have to adapt to. The line between their friendship and work relationship is thin which leads to conflict when Kara rebuffs Lena's concern over Kara's wellbeing while also neglecting her work. Lena quickly puts Kara in her place as Lena's employee claiming that her buying CatCo was more than just helping her friend, that "I'm a business woman. And this is an investment. I plan to get out of it everything I can." Kara later realizes she was out of line and apologizes to Lena, telling her best friend about what's really going on with her; they make up and share a hug. Lena supports Kara through her heartbreak and the best friends become closer than ever, all while balancing a new work relationship on top of their friendship. We see Lena once again becoming overly worried about being a Luthor; she belives that she is destined for evil or — at the very least — to always carry the burden of her family's nefarious history in both her work and personal life. Lena confides her worries and doubts in Kara to which Kara adamantly thwarts. Following Lena's accusation of poisoning children by Edge, Lena finds herself in something of a family unit with Kara, Sam and Alex, always standing by each other and supporting each other to no end. The relationship between Kara and Lena becomes a bit strained during Sam's time as Reign. After discovering that Lena has been hiding Reign in the LCorp labs and subduing her with kryptonite, Kara becomes wary and suspicious of Lena. Kara asks James to break into LCorp to find out if Lena in fact no longer had kryptonite to which James doesn't do but lies to Kara saying he checked; James then tells Lena what Supergirl asked him to do. Learning that Supergirl did this, Lena becomes increasingly distrustful of Supergirl and tells her so. Supergirl tries to make amends and apologizes for doing such a thing claiming she hopes it doesn't hurt their friendship to which Lena says they have no friendship. Supergirl is crushed. Lena also tells off Supergirl for her double standards regarding trust. The strain on Lena and Supergirl's relationship takes its toll on Kara who remains adamant in hiding her identity from Lena to protect her. In the Eyes of the Fandom The ship quickly grew in popularity among fans with Supercorp being the most popular and common ship in the Supergirl fandom. The fandom has produced hundreds of pieces of fan art and over seven thousand fanfiction stories. In December 2017, the fandom began work on a fan zine. More than 30 artists took part in contributing to the zine and over 270 copies of the zine were ordered. Over four thousand dollars in proceeds were donated to the Trevor Project. * Supercorp is the #6 most reblogged ship and the #1 most reblogged femslash ship on Tumblr in 20171 * Supercorp is #4 on Tumblr Fandometrics most reblogged ships of January–June 2017.2 * On AO3, Supercorp is the #1 most written ship within the Supergirl fandom tag; Supercorp is both Kara and Lena's most written for tag; they have just over 7.2 thousand fics. Fandom Creations Fanart Tumblr tag Deviantart tag Fanfiction Kara/Lena tag on Archive of Our Own Supercorp on fanfiction.net Supercorp on wattpad Notable Achievements Most popular femslash ship on Tumblr 2017 6th most popular ship on Tumblr 2017 Featured in the New York Times Hypable's 2017 Ship of the Year CarterMatt's 2017 Ship of the Year Runners-Up of Zimbio's 2018 TV Couples March Madness Challenge Cast Reactions Katie McGrath Melissa Benoist Photos Promotional Kara and Lena Promotional 016.jpg Kara and Lena Promotional 015.jpg Kara and Lena Promotional 014.jpg Kara and Lena Promotional 013.jpg Kara and Lena Promotional 012.jpg Kara and Lena Promotional 011.jpg Kara and Lena Promotional 010.jpg Kara and Lena Promotional 009.jpg Kara and Lena Promotional 008.jpg Kara and Lena Promotional 007.jpg Kara and Lena Promotional 006.jpg Kara and Lena Promotional 005.jpg Kara and Lena Promotional 004.jpg Kara and Lena Promotional 003.jpg Kara and Lena Promotional 002.jpg Kara and Lena Promotional 001.jpg Kara and Lena Promotional 042.jpg Kara and Lena Promotional 041.jpg Kara and Lena Promotional 040.jpg Kara and Lena Promotional 039.jpg Kara and Lena Promotional 038.jpg Kara and Lena Promotional 037.jpg Kara and Lena Promotional 036.jpg Kara and Lena Promotional 035.jpg Kara and Lena Promotional 034.jpg Kara and Lena Promotional 033.jpg Kara and Lena Promotional 032.jpg Kara and Lena Promotional 031.jpg Kara and Lena Promotional 030.jpg Kara and Lena Promotional 029.jpg Kara and Lena Promotional 028.jpg Kara and Lena Promotional 027.jpg Kara and Lena Promotional 026.jpg Kara and Lena Promotional 025.jpg Kara and Lena Promotional 024.jpg Kara and Lena Promotional 023.jpg Kara and Lena Promotional 022.jpg Kara and Lena Promotional 021.jpg Kara and Lena Promotional 020.jpg Kara and Lena Promotional 019.jpg Kara and Lena Promotional 018.jpg Kara and Lena Promotional 017.jpg Season 2 Season 3